


Un ángel

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Community: drarrython, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UA de Supernatural. Harry y Hermione recorren las carreteras de toda Inglaterra buscando monstruos y matando cosas. Son “cazadores”, pero no de animales; se dedican a detener lo sobrenatural, lo que la mayoría de las personas ignora que está ahí. Draco es un ángel con una misión de su padre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un ángel

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el drarrython (celebración de 10 años de drarry en español) 2011.
> 
> Esto es una mezcla de mi fandom más viejo y duradero con mi fandom más reciente. Si se siente raro es porque así me siento haciéndolo.  
> Beta: Poisond90 (y 16dara, la verdad ^.^)  
> Advertencias: Mezcla extraña de mitología cristiana con mitología de Supernatural con Harry Potter con tengo sueño.

 

 

Un ángel

 ~~~~

 ~~~~

Harry y Hermione recorren las carreteras de toda Inglaterra buscando monstruos y matando cosas. Son “cazadores”, pero no de animales; se dedican a detener lo sobrenatural, lo que la mayoría de las personas ignora que está ahí. Ellos son aquellos que salvan el día en la oscuridad del planeta.

Ya tienen una rutina bien establecida. Todas las mañanas se levantan en una posada diferente y se turnan para ir a traer el desayuno. Mientras tanto, el que se queda en casa se dedica a investigar qué nuevos eventos inexplicables deben escrudiñar más de cerca.

  
Llevan años haciendo esto. Los dos comenzaron con esta carrera por motivos similares. Harry escapó de su casa a los 18. Ahí había vivido con el abuso de sus tíos desde que era un bebé hasta que se enteró que la verdadera causa de la muerte de sus padres no había sido un terrible accidente de auto, sino un malvado monstruo. Un demonio,  para ser más específicos, llamado Riddle. Desde entonces lleva buscando su pista sin descanso.

 

Hermione tiene una historia similar. Ella, hasta hace tres años, era una persona común y corriente, quizás con un don psíquico no tan común, al que nunca le dio importancia. Cuando más segura estaba que su vida sería normal, cuando estaba estudiando para ser abogada y tenía planes en cada aspecto de su vida, un incendio terrible y misterioso acabó con la vida de su prometido. Más tarde cuando investigó el motivo de la muerte de Ron, descubrió la existencia de lo paranormal. Desde entonces nació su obsesión por encontrar al ser que le había quitado su vida junto con la de él. Su sed de venganza sólo había encontrado igual con la de Harry y desde que se habían conocido tuvieron por fin un compañero de penas.

 

* * * * *

La mañana en la que el Apocalipsis amenazó con empezar, fue como cualquier otra. Estaban en un pueblo en la costa del sur, investigando turbaciones en los niveles de energía del lugar que habían causado un par de explosiones. Harry tenía el turno de traer la comida. Al dar vuelta en una esquina supo que ese día no sería como cualquier otro. Sin embargo, no resultó como se lo esperaba al encontrarse de frente con el enemigo más desesperante de su carrera como cazador.

—Bromista —susurró, con cansancio.

 

—Buenos y flamantes días, mi distracción favorita ―le respondió el perro negro que movía la cola, sentado frente a la tienda de víveres.

—¿Qué se te ofrece el día de hoy?

—Ya veremos qué surge —rio el Bromista—. ¿Qué tan de mal humor estamos hoy, pequeño saltamontes?

Harry estaba a punto de contestar con una buena dosis de insultos poco creativos hacia el ser que se dedicaba, por lo menos una vez al año, a molestarlo con tonterías. Pero justo cuando estaba abriendo la boca para responder, una explosión en el centro  retumbó por todos sus sentidos, así como por todas las calles del pueblo.

Segundos antes de salir corriendo, lo último que vio fue la cara del bromista, por primera vez llena del más puro pánico. El pánico en esa cara no fue nada comparado con el de Harry al llegar al lugar de la explosión y encontrarse a Hermione muy mal herida. Mucho más que mal herida. Estaba muriendo.

La noche que el Apocalipsis amenazó con empezar, encontró a Harry en un cruce de caminos, con lágrimas en los ojos y una petición desesperada.

—Vamos, vamos —gritó—. Yo sé que estás ahí.

—Pero no debería —respondió una voz tras él—. Sólo vine a deleitarme la vista contigo, no podía perderme esta oportunidad.

—Tráela de vuelta —ordenó Harry, sin rodeos—. Tú sabes lo que quiero.

—Pero no puedo, lindura —respondió el demonio de los pactos—. Tenemos prohibido ayudarte, en lo que sea.

—Te daré mi alma. Cuando quieras, bajo las condiciones que quieras.

Blaise se mordió los labios.

—Oh, qué diablos. Bésame, guapo —respondió el demonio, tras unos segundos de deliberación.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto me quedará de vida?—preguntó Harry antes de acercarse.

Blaise sonrió angelicalmente y sus ojos se tornaron negros.

—Oh, dulzura, ¿quién te dijo que tendrías tiempo?

Lo último que sintió en su vida fue el beso de un demonio de pactos desesperados.

  
 ~~~~

* * * * *

Cuando Harry despertó nuevamente, estaba en una bodega abandonada y frente a él, directamente en su campo de visión borrosa, estaban unos ojos grises como la niebla. “¿Estoy vivo?”, se preguntó.

—Hola, Harry Potter. El Señor tiene una misión para ti.

El desconocido se llevó una patada en la cara, a falta de armas (que Harry descubrió que no tenía a la mano).

Parpadeó y se quedó en su lugar, como si el golpe no hubiera hecho más que ofuscarlo.

—Oh, Padre,  ¿estás seguro de dejar nuestros destinos en la mano de este iluso mortal?

Harry lo volvió a patear.

*****

—¿Tú crees que yo me chupo el dedo? Tienes que llevarte el premio al demonio más imbécil de la temporada. Ya, en serio, dime quién eres.

El ángel entornó los ojos, confundido.

 

—Soy Draconis, soy un ángel del Señor.

—Un ángel, dice —resopló Harry—, como si existieran de verdad.

—…y tengo una misión para ti —continuó como si nada—, debes matar a Riddle.

 

—Si es eso ni se hubieran molestado, en eso estaba.

 

Draconis suspiró profundamente.

 

—Dios, dame paciencia con estos humanos.

 

* * * * *

 

—Pues todo apunta a que sí es un ángel —declaró Hermione, tras hacerle todas las pruebas imaginables.

 

El susodicho estaba sentado en una silla con la espalda muy recta, sin moverse, con la paciencia de un santo. O de un ángel.

 

—No sé por qué no me creyeron cuando dije que lo era.

 

Harry suspiró.

 

—No estamos acostumbrados a que nos digan la verdad pero, oye, si dices que tengo una oportunidad de matar al cabrón que mató a mis padres y al novio de Herm, la voy a tomar. ¿Cuál es el plan?

 

El ángel parpadeó.

 

—Plan no hay… más que el plan maestro, que sólo mi Padre sabe. Lo que deba pasar, pasará.

 

—Oh  Genial. No tenemos un plan pero sí un ángel que habla como Yoda.

 

Draco inclinó el rostro.

 

—No entiendo la referencia.

 

* * * * *

 

—Harry Potter —llamó Draco al aparecerse justo detrás de él.

 

Harry saltó en su lugar y luego suspiró. Tarde o temprano se acostumbraría al ángel y sus repentinas apariciones. Cerró uno de los miles de libros en los que Hermione y él intentaban investigar cómo diablos (valga la palabra) matar a un demonio. La chica, frente a él, ni se inmutó y siguió leyendo con fervor.

 

—Ey, Draco, ¿qué hay?

 

El ángel Draconis parpadeó ante el sobrenombre pero lo aceptó con cierta calidez. Era la primera vez que alguien se dirigía a él con familiaridad y no simple cortesía.

 

—He estado escuchando al coro celestial —declaró.

 

—¿Y qué cuentan?

 

—El Apocalipsis está por comenzar, los ángeles y los demonios liberarán sus fuerzas —soltó como si nada—, justo después de tu pelea con Riddle.

 

Harry se quedó paralizado en su lugar.

 

—¿Cómo? ¿Van a usarme de chivo expiatorio para comenzar una guerra?

 

Draco frunció el ceño.

 

—No lo había visto así.

 

—¿Entonces cómo carajo lo…? Agh.

 

Harry se levantó, tomó a Draco por el brazo y lo sacó del cuarto de hotel, donde dejó a Hermione leyendo en silencio total.

 

—¿Quién es este Riddle, realmente, Draco? —preguntó Harry, mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo quien lo mate? ¿Por qué no un ángel, por qué no tú? ¿Por qué no, digamos, Hermione? Ella es más lista y más fuerte. ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de revivirme a mí para esto?

 

La verdad es que Draco no había cuestionado sus órdenes y ante esas preguntas su mente se revolvió un poco. Pero a lo último sí sabía cómo reaccionar.

 

—¿Por qué dices eso, Harry? —preguntó, inclinando la cabeza, sopesando sus palabras—. Oh, crees que no merecías ser salvado —susurró, en una afirmación, no una pregunta—. Pues lo merecías.

 

Harry se quedó pasmado por unos segundos, luego le sonrió ligeramente.

 

* * * * *

 

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó Harry, apenas sintió la presencia de Draco aparecerse a su lado en la cama.

 

—Los coros celestiales dicen que Riddle se está preparando para el enfrentamiento, pero mientras no consiga ser corpóreo no hay peligro.

 

—¿Corpóreo?

 

—Todos tienen que conseguir un cuerpo.

 

—¿Todos?

 

—Todos, ángeles y demonios. La diferencia es que los ángeles tenemos que pedir permiso.

 

—¿Y a qué cuerpo le pediste permiso tú, Draco?

 

El ángel se sorprendió por la pregunta.

 

—A una buena persona.

 

Harry se rió amargamente ante eso.

 

—Bueno, y, ¿qué tal tu día? ¿Qué te cuenta tu Padre? —preguntó Harry, ligeramente burlón.

 

Draco se sintió conmovido pues aquel humano realmente parecía interesarse en él y en su vida. Eso nunca le había pasado, y lo que era más, también estaba interesándose en la vida de Harry más allá de ser el guerrero que derrotaría a Riddle.

 

—Mi padre no me cuenta nada directamente —respondió—, pero recibo sus órdenes de mis superiores. ¿Qué tal tú día?

 

Harry frunció el ceño y se levantó un poco para mirarlo mejor.

 

—Si tu padre no habla contigo, ¿cómo sabes que tus superiores dicen exactamente lo que él dijo? ¿No juegan al teléfono descompuesto en el cielo?

 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco sintió una revelación ante esas palabras. Nunca había cuestionado la palabra de su Padre. Pero tampoco se había cuestionado si era su verdadera voluntad la que estaba escuchando. Ante todo, lo importante era:

 

—¿Cómo sé que un teléfono está descompuesto?

 

 

* * * * *

 

En realidad, su descubrimiento fue un accidente. Draco estaba escuchando los coros celestiales, intentando vaciar su mente de todas las dudas que Harry había puesto en ella, cuando escuchó al ángel Peter hablar en murmullos. Aguzó la oreja por curiosidad, cosa que ningún ángel tenía permitido y que en él había nacido, también, por culpa de Potter.

 

—Mi señor —murmuraba el ángel Peter—, todo está preparado para la batalla.

 

La respuesta fue una voz siseante que Draco no entendió por completo.

 

—Sí, mi señor. Sabe que estamos a su disposición. Es usted el arcángel que gobernará sobre nuestro pueblo ahora que Dios se ha ido.

 

 

* * * * *

 

Draco todavía escuchaba en su cabeza el resonante “Dios se ha ido”. Dios se ha ido. Su padre se había ido. Pero había cuestiones de vida o muerte que resolver antes.

 

—Riddle no puede ser un arcángel —gritaba Hermione, con las manos en el cabello.

 

—No, no puede —respondió Draco igual de histérico.

 

—¿Alguien me explica qué pasó?

 

Hermione lo miró, con ojos asustados.

 

—Un demonio no puede ser un arcángel a la vez, Harry, ¿qué no has leído nada?

 

—Bueno… —respondió, rascándose la nuca.

 

—Corrección —susurró Draco—, sólo hay un demonio que puede ser un arcángel a la vez.

 

Entonces Harry empezó a entender.

 

—Y ese es…

 

—Lucifer —completó Hermione—. ¿Cómo carajo podría vencer un humano a Lucifer?

 

Draco sintió por primera vez algo muy humano: su garganta se apretó y miró a Harry con desesperación buscando respuestas. Porque era el único en esa habitación que por fin había entendido por qué Harry estaba vivo. Harry era el niño justo que Lucifer había marcado de bebé para ofrecerlo como sacrificio al empezar el Apocalipsis. Por eso sus superiores habían ordenado revivir a Harry, para que fuera Lucifer quien lo matara y nadie más.

 

Draco intentó enfocarse, aunque su cuerpo humano no tuviera aire.

 

—No puede. Un humano no puede vencer a un arcángel. Ni siquiera un ángel puede.

 

—¿Entonces qué sí puede? —preguntó Hermione desesperada.

 

—Otro arcángel.

 

—¿Cómo diablos conseguimos otro arcángel? —preguntó Harry, mordiéndose las uñas.

 

—¿A uno que todavía esté cuerdo? Es casi imposible. Estaba Rafael, pero le dio por viajar en el tiempo haciéndose pasar por emperadores. Está Michael —enumeró—, pero le ha dado por ‘coleccionar’ cosas y… no hablemos de eso. Sólo queda una opción.

 

—¿Gabriel? ¿Dónde está el arcángel Gabriel?

 

Draco inclinó la cabeza.

 

—Hasta donde sé, ronda la tierra.

 

—Podría ser nuestra única opción.

 

 

* * * * *

 

Dejó de ser una opción en cuanto el hechizo de convocación no trajo a un glorioso arcángel sino a un perro negro y pulgoso.

 

—¿Sirius? ¿En serio? —murmuró Hermione, decepcionada— Este perro nos ha seguido por el mundo jodiéndonos la vida.

 

—¡Ey! —ladró el perro, que de un momento a otro se convirtió en hombre— No es mi culpa que sean tan molestables —declaró, rascándose la cabeza—. Pensé que estaban muertos.

 

—Pues ya ves que no —dijo Hermione—, pero no gracias a ti.

 

—Ey, lo dices como si yo te hubiera hecho explotar.

 

Harry apretó los puños.

 

—¿Y no fuiste tú?

 

—¡Por supuesto que no! Fue Riddle. ¿Qué, no recuerdas?

 

El rostro de Hermione se ensombreció.

 

—En realidad, no. No recuerdo lo que pasó esa tarde. Sólo sé que de un momento a otro estaba viva de nuevo.

 

Y diciendo eso golpeó a Harry en el hombro.

 

—Auch, ¿y eso a qué viene?

 

—Sigo enojada contigo por sacrificarte así.

 

Sirius se rió un poco, hasta que descubrió al ángel que lo miraba fijamente.

 

—Abandonaste a nuestra familia —le dijo Draco.

 

—Nuestra familia era una broma —respondió Sirius—. Así que decidí seguir con la broma en otro lugar.

 

—Lucifer está a punto de… —comenzó Draco, deteniéndose antes de soltar toda la verdad frente a Harry— de hacer lo que le falta para comenzar el Apocalipsis —murmuró, mirando de reojo a Harry y esperando que Gabriel, o Sirius como prefería que lo llamaran ahora, entendiera la gravedad de la situación.

 

—Ey, tío —dijo Sirius—, yo estaba muy en paz aquí y ustedes vinieron. Yo soy territorio neutral, a mí no me metan en su guerra.

 

—Cobarde —le dijo Harry—. Es tu familia, es tu mundo, es tu problema también.

 

Pero apenas Harry dijo eso, Sirius desapareció del lugar.

 

* * * * *

 

—Ahora que sabemos que Riddle… o Lucifer o como se llame ahora causó la explosión, tenemos que deducir por qué intentó matarte.

 

—¿En serio, Hermione, ahora? Estoy tan cansado que sólo quiero dormir hasta Navidad —murmuró Harry, tirándose sobre la cama en la que Draco estaba sentado.

 

Aprovechando la situación, obligó al ángel a pasarle la mano por la cabeza. Draco no sabía exactamente qué significaba aquel gesto humano pero le gustaba tranquilizar a Harry con él.

 

—Seguramente buscaba a Harry y quería deshacerse de él antes de tiempo —dedujo Hermione—. ¿Para qué me querría a mí?

 

Draco arrugó la boca.

 

—No, no podía intentar matar a Harry antes de tiempo…

 

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron ambos cazadores a la vez.

 

—Por razones. Ciertas.

 

—Y vuelve Yoda al trigo —resopló.

 

—Entonces, si no buscaba a Harry, ¿a quién buscaba?

 

—A ti —respondió una voz nueva—. Pero como te negaste, se enfadó un poco y se le pasó la mano.

 

Harry saltó en la cama y apuntó con su arma al recién llegado, que era nada más y nada menos que Blaise, el demonio de los pactos desesperados.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó Hermione.

 

—Salvando mi culo. Por cierto, hola guapo —dijo, dejándole un beso a Harry, muy cerca de la boca.

 

Draco frunció el ceño, molesto por el sentimiento que se despertó en la boca de su estómago.

 

—¿Tú qué sabes? —preguntó Harry, quitándoselo de encima.

 

—Oh, yo lo sé todo —dijo en tono petulante.

 

—¿Y por qué ibas a decírnoslo? —preguntó Hermione— Que yo sepa, no estás de nuestro lado.

 

—El punto aquí no es si estoy o no de tu lado, es que no estoy del lado de Riddle, o Lucifer como le llaman sus amiguitos los ángeles; porque sé que él está trabajando con esas lindas criaturitas aladas y no con nosotros los demonios. Y sé que cuando el Apocalipsis acabe, no se inclinará hacia sus hijos sino hacia sus hermanos.

 

—Entonces habla de una vez —ordenó Harry.

 

—Tan mandón como siempre —rió Blaise—. Por eso me pones caliente.

 

—Habla —gruñó Hermione.

 

Blaise rodó los ojos.

 

—Oh, Riddle tiene que matarte en el momento preciso o el Apocalipsis no comenzaría, eso lo dice la profecía. Y para matarte tiene que tener un cuerpo humano, para eso quería a nuestra amiguita aquí presente —dijo, señalando a Hermione—. Por eso mató a tu maridito, intentando que odiaras la vida y todo lo demás.

 

—¿Qué? —respondieron impactados los otros tres en la habitación.

 

Harry y Hermione intentaban procesar la parte de la historia que les tocaba a ellos, mientras que Draco no podía creer que el demonio hubiera soltado sin más lo que él con tanto trabajo había callado por Harry.

 

—¿Necesita mi cuerpo? —murmuró Hermione.

 

—Yep —respondió Blaise—. Cada ángel tiene su cuerpo especial, ‘hecho a la medida’, ¿sabes? El tuyo es el indicado para él.

 

—¿Qué dice esa profecía? —preguntó en su turno Harry, sombrío.

 

—Bla, bla, nacerá un niño, bla, bla, Lucifer lo marcará. Bla, bla. En una batalla final uno tendrá que matar al otro y si Lucifer lo sacrifica, el Apocalipsis comenzará.

 

—Si —repitió Harry.

 

—¿Si qué, amor? —preguntó Blaise confundido.

 

—Oh, no, eso sí que no —intervino por fin Draco, entendiendo a Harry sin más explicaciones.

 

—¿No qué? —preguntó el demonio, cansado.

 

Hermione miró a su amigo.

 

—¿Harry?

 

—Esa profecía dice “si”. Si me mata. Y dice que uno matará al otro, eso quiere decir que, por alguna razón, cabe la posibilidad de que pueda matar a Riddle. Lucifer. Como sea.

 

—Draco ya nos dijo que es imposible que un humano mate a un arcángel —replicó Hermione antes de que Draco pudiera siquiera juntar sus palabras.

 

—¿Y qué sabe él si ni siquiera pudo decirnos de esta profecía o de que Riddle necesitaba tu cuerpo?

 

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación.

 

—Eres un imbécil —siseó Draco antes de desaparecer.

 

 

* * * * * *

 

 

Hermione no podía creer que Harry ahora siguiera a un demonio y no a Draco, pero así estaban las cosas. Blaise había dicho que podía guiarlos al escondite de Riddle, quien sin su verdadera forma en el cuerpo de Hermione tendría mucha menos fuerza.

 

—Quizás así tengas una oportunidad —había dicho el demonio.

 

Al parecer, no tenían mucha oportunidad. Sobre todo si el demonio que les había ofrecido su ayuda desaparecía así como así y los dejaba frente a la guarida del mismísimo Lucifer. Ambos se asomaron cuidadosamente por una rendija en la pared de madera.

 

—¿Ves algo? —preguntó Harry.

 

Hermione asintió.

 

—Una mujer… me parece conocida… Oh.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Es Bellatrix Lestrange.

 

—¿Quién?

 

—La…

 

Hermione no pudo terminar su oración pues dos manos frías los tomaron por los hombros y los desaparecieron del lugar.

 

—Insectos tentando al destino —reclamó una voz profunda—. Vaya par de imbéciles. Lo que debe pasar pasará, pero a su tiempo.

 

—¿Quién eres? —gruñó Harry, apuntándole con su arma.

 

El hombre, de ojos negros como su pelo lo miró con desinterés.

 

—Un ángel, me llaman Snape.

 

—¿Y qué quieres?

 

—Ya pensaré qué es lo que más me conviene, si entregarlos a Riddle o matarlos yo mismo —resopló el ángel.

 

Ante las pocas opciones que quedaban, Harry comenzó a rezar.

 

* * * * *

 

Por primera vez en su larga existencia, Draco estaba asustado.

 

No entendía cómo era que un ángel como Snape podía estar del lado de Lucifer en esto. Ni él ni nadie, estando este mundo hermoso, la humanidad, estando Harry de por medio...

 

Cuando llegó al lugar en el que Snape tenía a Harry y a Hermione, guiado por las plegarias de esta, su furia estaba lista para desatarse.

 

—Snape —susurró.

 

—Draconis —saludó el otro.

 

—Harry —dijo Draco—, toma a Hermione, lárguense de aquí y no dejen que ningún ángel los alcance.

 

Apretó los puños con toda su ira y se preparó para pelear. Apenas Harry había sacado a Hermione del edificio, Draco se giró hacia Snape dispuesto a todo.

 

 

* * * * *

 

—Draco… —susurró Harry al ver una explosión arrasar con la bodega en la que estaban.

 

—Harry, tenemos que salir de aquí, Snape no nos llevó muy lejos de la guarida de… ah.

 

—Curioso que uno no tiene que salir a cazar porque la presa viene a uno. Algo aburrido, pero no me puedo quejar —siseó la mujer de rostro enloquecido que apareció frente a ellos—. Oh, mira, el sacrificio incluso viene con mi traje de gala.

 

Hermione jadeó y se hizo para atrás en cuanto adivinó lo que pasaba. Harry sacó su arma y apuntó a la mujer.

 

—Harry, no, es Riddle, está usando ese cuerpo.

 

—¿Qué? Mierda…

 

Riddle, en el cuerpo de Bellatrix, sujetó a Harry con fuerza y miró a Hermione.

 

—Y ahora no te escaparás como pasó en la explosión. No te irás de aquí hasta que me des el permiso de usar tu cuerpo —sonrió malévolamente.

 

Esta vez, con Draco muerto, o atrapado o… imposibilitado, las plegarias de Harry y Hermione no podían servir de mucho.

 

Entonces, una luz cegadora y un aleteo anunciaron la aparición de un ángel muy poderoso.

 

—Sirius —susurró Harry.

 

—Oh, tú —dijo enojado Riddle con la voz de Bellatrix y dejó caer a Harry.

 

—Hola, bro, vengo a darte un par de nalgadas por niño malo.

 

La pelea que surgió en ese momento entre los dos arcángeles fue feroz, sobre todo por su silencio total y las luces cegadoras. Era una pelea más allá de la comprensión de un humano.

 

Para su sorpresa, a pesar de ser muy poderoso, Sirius no podía controlar totalmente a Lucifer y cuando menos lo esperaban las luces pararon y Lucifer apuntó con espada al cuello de Sirius.

 

—Adiós, hermano…

 

En ese momento el aleteo de una aparición los tomó por sorpresa y sin pedir permisos el ángel Snape atravesó el cuerpo de Bellatrix Lestrange y lo destruyó. Dentro de la explosión de energía muerta, un haz de luz escapó, resistiéndose a morir, y desapareció.

 

—Maldición —gruñó Snape—. Lucifer escapó.

 

—Snape, siempre dejándolas ir, tsk, tsk —rió Sirius, levantándose del piso.

 

Harry se acercó a la escena y miró a Snape profundamente…

 

—¿Draco…?

 

Un aleteo mucho menos impresionante se escuchó y Draco apareció a su lado.

 

—Resulta que Snape estaba de nuestra parte…

 

—¡Draco! —gritó Hermione y se lanzó para abrazarlo.

 

Harry sólo sonrió en su lugar.

 

—Hey —dijo, con el rostro lleno de un “perdóname” que no dijo.

 

—Hey —dijo Draco.

 

* * * * *

 

Esta vez la batalla final fue planeada, en el lugar que eligieron, lejos de ojos curiosos.  Harry estaba preparado. Pero aún así Lucifer tenía una sorpresa para todos cuando apareció en el cuerpo de Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron.

 

—¡Ginny! —gritó Hermione.

 

—Te hace preguntarte si estás del lado correcto, ¿no? —sonrió Lucifer, con esa sonrisa robada de la hermana de su prometido.

 

—Hijo de puta… —murmuró Hermione para sí—. Pero esta vez, perdiste.

 

—¿Qué puede hacer un humano contra mí? —rió Lucifer.

 

—Un humano, quizás nada —respondió Harry—. Pero tres ángeles, un humano y un demonio… —agregó, provocando un gruñido de Draco ante la mención de Blaise— pueden abrir la puerta del infierno y devolverte allí.

 

La espada de Sirius se clavó en la tierra y Hermione se tragó las lágrimas de rabia mientras murmuraba con Harry el encantamiento para encerrar a Lucifer en su prisión. Cuando la tierra se abrió, sobre ella cayó la sangre de un arcángel, un querubín y un ángel, además de la de un demonio y la fuerza expansiva provocada por ello se tragó a Lucifer, que se fue gritando y pateando literalmente, con el rostro de Ginny Weasley.

 

—Bien, eso quiere decir que ahora yo soy el jefe —festejó Blaise, alzando el puño, lo que le ganó otro gruñido de parte de Draco.

 

Cuando todo fue silencio, Harry abrazó a Hermione y Draco los cobijó a ambos con sus alas, aunque éstas no fueran visibles. Hermione se separó, intentando calmarse de la herida que habían abierto en ella hasta el final. Harry se quedó ahí y se sentó, vacío. Sin un propósito luego de tantos años de luchar contra esto. Draco se quedó de pie junto a Harry, intentando darle con sus alas un confort que no sabía cómo dar de forma más humana.

 

Y lo peor era pensar que los ángeles no pertenecían a la tierra y que, así como Snape regresó al cielo sin remordimientos y hasta Gabriel, quien ahora prefería el nombre de Sirius, se lo replanteó, Draco debía volver.

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

—Bueno, supongo que esto es… ¿adiós? ¿O hasta que me muera? Si es que al morir voy al cielo, claro, o si a ustedes los dejan bajar… —murmuró Harry, nervioso.

 

Draco no pudo sonreír, aunque lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas pues la actitud de Harry lo mataba de ternura.

 

—Sí. Adiós —respondió, más secamente de lo que deseaba.

 

—Oh qué rayos —dijo Harry entonces y agarró con fuerza a Draco para darle un abrazo fuerte.

 

Draco cerró los ojos y pensó que de todos los dolores posibles, el de caer no sería tan fuerte como el de tener que dejar a su humano ahora. Pero Harry no lo quería de ese modo… no podía renunciar a todo y darle un peso a Harry que no necesitaba.

 

—Adiós —susurró Draco y le dejó un beso en el cabello antes de desaparecer, dejando un aroma a sándalo en su lugar.

 

Cuando el lugar de Draco estuvo vacío por varios minutos y Harry no se movió, Hermione tuvo que suspirar y acercarse a darle palmaditas en el hombro.

 

—Si lo amas, no lo dejes ir —le aconsejó.

 

Entonces Harry la miró a los ojos, tomando fuerza de la determinación de la chica, y corrió hacia afuera, al frío de la noche, para comenzar a rezar a gritos con todas sus fuerzas.

 

—¡Draco! —gritó— ¡Regresa! ¡Te amo! ¡No te vayas! ¡Te necesito aquí!

 

Dejó la voz afuera y, para su sorpresa, cuando ya no lo esperaba, Draco apareció a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza antes de besarlo en los labios.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Recuerda [Regresar a LJ para comentar y ganar puntos](http://drarrython.livejournal.com/310503.html) si participas en el evento. Recibo comentarios y kudos por aquí igualmente <3


End file.
